ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Master-Present part: 2
'''Master-Present part: 2 '''is the second episode of Ben 10: Grandness of the Universe. Plot Summary Ben has to test out his new 5 aliens Plot *A hologramic screen appears Azmuth:You are going on a test drive, let him explain Jimmy Jimmy: You would have to get through 6 tests, Ben: Uh hah Jimmy: 5 would be for the 5 new aliens, Azmuth "Cooked up" for you Ben: And the 6th one? Azmuth:That would be for, how you use all the 10 new aliens with master control on. Ben: Let's do this Hero time style! Computer: Round 1 Rook: This is a sample of a sample of a Viralian from planet Intevein,it's a species which can create a little army of infections to make people sick Ben:Cool, I would call him Bacterius! Get it Bacteria and Viru......... *A giant robot with pipes filled with transparent red liquid appears* *The Creature shoots Pills at Ben* *Ben barely misses with a pill hitting his arm* *Ben screams in pain* Rook: Also, the Alien is succeptible to anything that might harm a germ! Ben: Okay, Wait a minute. That liquid looks like blood! *Ben flashbacks,to his science lesson* Techer: Infections spread in the Blood *Flashback ends* Ben: I get it. *Ben gets a nail, slices through the pipe, shoots and jumps away* *The red liquid boils, pipes explode, the robot powers down* *Victory music plays* Computer: Round 2 Rook: You are a Supositian from planet Shroden. They have quantum abilities allowing them teleport but be careful their percception of reality is quite different. Ben: This feels weird... Quantum powers? Let's call him quanto! Computer: You have to defeat the drones. *Bunch of drones appear* *Laser is shot* Ben: What! These lasers, go in alll direction! *Drones clones itself* Ben: wait, these drones can clone? Azmuth: What he doesn't know it's just one. *Bunch of dodging later* Ben: Oh, a mirror! *Ben picks up the laser, points it into other direction, Laser gets reflected* *Hits one robot* *All robot get destroyed* *Victory music plays* Ben: this was easier than I thought. Computer: Round 3 Rook: You are a prosperian from sana, they have ability to fix physical damage; in themselves and others Ben: Stemheal! *Destroyed city shows up* Computer: A City got destroyed while you were fighting Animo *Ben rans to help others* *Ben breathes in smoke* Rook: Prosperians inner body is very fragile *Ben chokes for a while* Later... *Citizens of the city are in a good state* *Victory music Plays* Computer: Round 4 Rook: You are a Peronic Tecton from planet Perun III, They are known for having various weather powers Ben: Mhh... Rocklon! Computer: A new villain is trying to destroy Bellwod using this hurricane, You have to stop him. *Ben flies to the, Hurricane shrinking it and sending it the other direction* *Victory music Plays* Computer: Round 5 Rook: You are a Planemone, They are a species which lives on a diet of minimum one asteroid a day. Ben: Plantapocalypse! *Ben appears in an asteroid belt* Computer: You have to Catch that ship and destroy it. *Ben jumps asteroid to asteroid devouring them whole* *Ben barely catches the ship* *Ben gets up on the ship* *Ship is Devoured whole* *Victory music Plays* Computer:Round 6 Azmuth: Here child, This is the final test,You have to use the 5 new aliens with complete master-control. *Drones and Bots appear immediatly* Ben: Wow,I weren't expecting that *Enemies start shooting* *Ben turns into Bacterius and runs below the robots* *Enemies change direction* *Ben turns Quanto, teleports around the Enemies so they'll shoot at each other but gets hit* Ben: Ouh *Drones attack Ben* *Ben turns Rocklon and launches the drones into the walls* *The pieces of robots on the floor and try to bury Ben* *Ben turns Plantapocalypse and eats the floor* Ben: Well, that's done. *A giant Robot appears* *Ben Gulps* *Ben hides in a crack* Ben:I managed to espcape, wait, I see something. *Ben goes deeper* Ben: it's the same, pseudo-Bloodlike from before *Ben turns Bacterius* *Ben smacks the barrier, and infects it* *Runs away* Ben: There's a lot of cracks here *Turns into Stemheal* *Fills a crack* Ben: So he can DO THAT! *Ben runs around the robot filling the cracks* *The Robot explodes greatly, sending Ben, 10 clicks away* *Ben gets teleported* *Hits the wall from the Kinetic energy expalled from the explosion* Azmuth: You did it. You finally got the access to the Master-Control Ben: Finally. Azmuth: Bye. *Shot cuts to Vilgax's Ship* Unknown Figure: I told you, Lord Vilgax was in this Space!!! *A Robotic hand picks up Vilgax in Malware armour* *Shot cuts again* Mr.K: Hey Ben! Ben: Who are you? Mr. K: I'm Mr. K from Specialisation department of Omnitrix project. Ben: huh Mr. K: I wanted to help with your hero-ing stuff. So here I have this Module which has a library of common Weapons and armours, It should help. Ben: O.K *Mr. K installs the module* Appearances TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes of GU